Um pedido
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Fred apareceu com um pedido: perdão.


Colocou a criança na cama e ajeitou as cobertas. Depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa do menino. Conferiu se as janelas estavam fechadas e se o quarto estava aquecido. Fazia uma noite gelada e a neva caía insistentemente.

Andrômeda estava viajando e Hermione concordou em cuidar de Ted para que Harry e Gina pudessem ter uma noite deles. Fazia um mês que a avó saiu em uma excursão com velhas amigas. Todos apoiaram a viagem, já que a bruxa passou anos sofrendo com a morte do marido e da filha. A dor da perda nunca iria embora, mas ela encontrou um jeito de conviver com a perda. Conhecendo os amigos, era bem provável que não voltassem até o dia seguinte. Quando levariam Ted para tomar café da manhã na Londres trouxa. Passatempo preferido do pequeno bruxo.

Saiu fechando a porta, não totalmente. Foi até a sala e sentou-se próxima a lareira com um livro em seu colo. Um coberto sobre suas pernas. Na mão uma caneca de chocolate quente. Percebeu que as chamas mudaram de cor e pouco depois Fred apareceu. Ele suspirou entristecido.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Fred?

\- Apenas visitando uma amiga em uma noite fria – ele disse tirando as cinzas das roupas e passando a mão pelos cabelos – Hermione adorava tanto essa cena que se odiava por isso.

\- Você poderia ter acordado, Teddy – ela falou sem levantar-se.

\- Se eu tivesse aparatado, talvez – ele falou sentando-se no mesmo sofá, mas na outra ponta. Depositou a mochila no chão.

\- Não vai me oferecer um desse? – ele falou esfregando as mãos.

\- Você veio por pó de flu, não é como se tivesse acabado de entrar pela porta da frente.

\- Estamos afiados hoje, não? Eu mesmo pego – dizendo isso o ruivo levantou-se e voltou instantes depois com uma caneca entre as mãos. Hermione continuou lendo, fingindo que estava lendo. Tentava ignorar a presença do ruivo. Afinal, o que ele foi fazer ali? Era algum castigo. Só podia. Estava conseguindo evita-lo muito bem. Apenas o encontrando quando estavam com outras pessoas e jamais, **jamais** se deixou ficar sozinha com ele.

\- Sabe, Hermione, se vai fingir que está lendo deveria, ao menos, virar as páginas. Sei que você lê rápido – ele estava sorrindo. Sorrindo. Hermione bufou e fechou o livro. Pretensioso.

\- Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui?

Ele pegou a mochila e tirou um pequeno pacote de dentro.

\- Minha mãe mandou para você. São aqueles biscoitos de aveia com chocolate.

\- Meus preferidos...

\- Sim, seus preferidos – ele falou entregando o embrulho. Hermione pegou e colocou-o sobre a mesa ao seu lado.

\- Entrega feita. Pode ir. – disse, simplesmente.

\- Ainda não acabei meu chocolate. – Fred falou, bebendo um gole e observando a forma como ela virou os olhos, irritada. Ela bufou mais uma vez. Encarou o fogo.

\- Acho que os biscoitos ficarão uma delícia com esse chocolate quente.

\- Sua mãe os fez para mim – ela falou encarando-o rapidamente. Lindo. Ele era lindo. Não tão alto quanto Rony, mas ainda mais alto que ela. Seus anos como batedor e os constantes jogos na Toca ajudavam nos músculos que ele tinha pelo corpo. Corpo que ela preferia não lembrar, mas que era impossível de esquecer.

\- Egoísta – Fred falou em tom de brincadeira.

\- Esse adjetivo combina com você. – ela rebateu séria. O sorriso no rosto dele sumiu.

\- Quantas vezes eu vou precisar pedir perdão?

\- Não precisa pedir mais. Já te disse isso.

\- Não sabia que você era tão rancorosa! – Hermione soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Irônica.

\- Você está perdoado. Só que isso não significa que as coisas poderão ser como antes entre nós. Vá embora, por favor.

\- Já disse. Ainda não acabei meu chocolate – Fred viu a expressão furiosa dela. Hermione apoiou os pés no sofá e abraçou os joelhos. O fogo reluzindo no rosto delicado. Fred suspirou. Foi assim que se percebeu completamente apaixonado por ela anos atrás. Tinha sido um completo idiota. Comportamento digno de Ron.

Ela levantou-se e passou na frente dele. Fred segurou a mão dela. Tanto tempo sem senti-la. Estremeceu. Estremeceram.

\- Aonde você vai?

\- Ver Teddy – ela puxou o braço para si. Hermione subiu os degraus lentamente como se pudesse retardar seu retorno. Como se pudesse evitar ficar sozinha com ele mais um momento. Ted dormia tranquilamente. Seus cabelos em um tom azul claro. Ajeitou novamente a coberta sobre o pequeno corpo e saiu em silêncio. Antes de descer, ficou parada no alto da escada. Coragem. Era uma grifinória.

Encontrou Fred sentado no chão enrolado em _seu_ cobertor. Pegou sua caneca e colocou mais chocolate. Sentou-se no chão também. As costas apoiadas no sofá.

\- Seu chocolate ainda não acabou?

\- Não.

\- Então tome isso logo. E devolva meu cobertor – Fred esticou-o, dando a outra ponta para ela, que tentou puxar tudo para si.

\- Também estou com frio – o ruivo viu que ela bufou. Mas estava determinado a que ela finalmente deixasse as coisas do passado para trás e que pudessem ficar juntos novamente. Para que ela se cobrisse, precisava chegar mais perto dele. Antes de ir, porém, ela pegou o pacote com os biscoitos. Apoiou a caneca no chão e pegou um. Passou a caixa para Fred e ficou olhando com estranheza para o amorfo biscoito.

\- Que é isso?

\- Minha mãe fez ontem a noite. A casa estava cheia. Ela se atrapalhou na hora do feitiço de modelar – ele falou pegando um para si e olhando a estranha forma do biscoito.

\- Certo... – ela deu de ombros e mordeu. O biscoito estava duro. Virou para o lado e viu que Fred olhava atento para ela.

\- Está uma merda, não está? – com raiva jogou o pacote para o lado.

\- Acontece... – não, com Molly não acontecia. Mas,... viu que Fred praguejava baixinho e sorriu – Foi você que fez? – a reposta fui um grunhido. Só que ele virou-se também e viu que ela sorria. Para ele. Quanto tempo não via aquilo? Um sorriso dela. Para ele. Simplesmente.

\- Hermione, por favor...

\- Fred, por favor, eu não posso. Vá embora. Vá para sua casa.

\- George está com Angelina.

\- Vá para Toca.

\- Meus pais querem uma noite sozinhos.

\- Vá para casa de Lee.

\- Está com Kate. Não, não me mande para esse lugar que eu também não vou – ele interrompeu o xingamento que viria da boca dela – Não vou a lugar algum até que nós nos acertemos. Até que eu esteja no lugar certo.

\- E qual é seu lugar? Fale logo para você ir logo embora.

Fred aproximou-se mais e falou bem próximo aos lábios dela:

\- Meu lugar é ao seu lado, _Hermione_ – ela arrepiou-se. Apenas ele conseguia dizer seu nome assim... Fazer com que se arrepiasse – Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ambos estamos sofrendo – a mão dele tocou na dela, que estava apoiada no chão. Ela tentou puxar, mas ele a segurou. Entrelaçou os dedos.

\- Eu realmente não sei se conseguirei...

\- Eu vou ganhar sua confiança novamente! – Hermione levantou-se. O ruivo fez o mesmo. Ela andava de um lado para o outro. Ele aguardava parado.

\- Não é justo você vir aqui. Essa hora – ela engoliu um xingamento – Eu nem posso gritar.

Ele sorriu maroto. Estava tudo planejado.

\- Eu não deveria ter voltado para Alicia. Foi erro enorme. Só que tudo entre nós aconteceu tão rápido...

Fred segurou-a pelos ombros.

\- Já pensou o contrário? O contrário, Fred. Se eu tivesse te deixado... pelo Krum? – Hermione sentiu os dedos dele pressionarem seu corpo – Às vezes penso que deveria ter feito isso. Ter ido para Bulgária com ele – Hermione tentou se soltar, mas ele a prendia com força.

\- Eu ficaria louco. Iria atrás dos dois. E, provavelmente, lançaria tantos feitiços que Krum jamais jogaria novamente.

\- Eu fui atrás de você... Nem quis me ouvir, Fred.

\- Hermione,... Eu... Tudo foi tão rápido. Uma hora você era apenas a amiga do meu irmão caçula e depois...

_Fred estava acostumado com a presença de Hermione na Toca. Ela sempre estava por lá nos últimos meses. Um dia seus pais estavam viajando e ela ficara para manter as coisas em ordem. Mais nenhum dos filhos morava por lá. Fred entrou pela lareira e rolou pelo chão da sala. _

_\- Fred! - Ela o ajudou a se levantar. _

_\- Hermione... – ele sentou-se no sofá. _

_\- O que houve?_

_\- Ally... Alicia me traiu! Eu! Eu... ela traiu "eu", Fred Weasley!_

_\- Fred, eu não acredito! – ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele._

_\- Com o merda do Oliviooo! Eu deveria ter percebido!_

_\- Não teria como você saber – Hermione falou tentando ajuda-lo._

_\- Teria, sim! Ela inventava cada desculpa para não estar comigo... Eu nem podia beija-la. E eu beijo muito bem! Quer ver? – ele inclinou-se sobre Hermione que se afastou. Os reflexos dele lentos pelo álcool. Ela riu._

_\- Melhor você dormir, Fred. Fique por aqui hoje – ela tirou a garrafa que ele segurava apesar dos protestos. Ela saiu e voltou com travesseiros e cobertas. Tirou os sapatos dele, jogou o cobertor por cima._

_\- Levante a cabeça para que eu possa por o travesseiro para você. Vamos, Fred, colabore. _

_O ruivo inclinou-se para que Hermione colocasse os travesseiros sob ele. Azuis encontraram os castanhos. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, sentiu a mão dele em sua nuca puxando-a para baixo. Os lábios se encontraram. Hermione nem pensou em protestar. Logo sentiu a língua dele e abriu sua boca. Os olhos fechados. O beijo se aprofundou, então ele se separou bruscamente._

_\- Falei que sou um ótimo "beijador"! – dizendo isso, dormiu._

_Hermione andou cambaleante. Pegou a garrafa que ele segurava e deu um gole. Seria impossível esquecer o gosto dele. Principalmente por que ela estava secretamente apaixonada por Fred Weasley há meses. _

_Fred levantou no dia seguinte sem saber bem onde estava. Sua cabeça doía. As lembranças de encontrar sua namorada, ex-namorada, com Olivio Wood o fizeram deitar e fechar os olhos novamente. _

_\- Fred?_

_\- Hermione? Estou na Toca? – ele perguntou estudando o ambiente. Ele não se lembrava..._

_\- Sim, não se lembra de ontem?_

_\- Vagamente – ele fez força para se levantar e viu a bruxa ajoelhada diante de si e não conseguiu ler os olhos dela – Alicia... ela e..._

_\- Você me contou._

_\- Contei? Merda, não consigo lembrar-me de nada depois que vim para cá. Lembro-me de ter vindo depois de ser expulso de alguns pubs, George estava acompanhado... Aí lembrei que meus pais não estavam. Que horas são?_

_\- Quase meio dia._

_\- Está escuro... – ele falou olhando ao redor._

_\- Eu enfeiticei a casa. Venha para cozinha. Preparei um poção e um café da manhã leve. _

_Ele levantou-se, meio cambaleante. Com medo que ele fosse cair, Hermione foi em sua direção. Não que ela pudesse ser de grande ajuda. Fred, instintivamente apoiou-se nos ombros dela, levemente curvado. Olhou-a nos olhos e depois para os lábios. Depois, mexeu a cabeça, ele havia bebido além do que devia. _

_Viu Hermione afastando-se e não pôde deixar de reparar no leve rebolado. Sorriu. Rony fora um imbecil por troca-la pela cabeça oca da Lavender Brown. _

_Fred perdeu a noção do tempo. Ficou conversando com Hermione como nunca tinha feito. Era fácil conversar com ela. Tinha um ótimo humor. Estavam terminando de preparar o jantar quando George apareceu com Angelina._

_\- Fred, seu completo imbecil! – disse o gêmeo dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão – Como você some o dia inteiro? O quê houve? _

_\- Alicia me traiu com o Olivio. Deve estar lá... dando pro filho da puta._

_\- Não acredito! – exclamou Angelina – Fred, eu sinto muito! Realmente não sabia!_

_\- Deixa para lá, Angie – ele falou com tristeza na voz. Sentiu a mão do gêmeo sobre seu ombro. Eles comeram, foram para a sala e começaram a discutir quadribol. Hermione se viu sem assunto. Retirou os pratos e os lavou sem que percebessem sua ausência. Era uma loucura isso._

_\- Idiota..._

_\- Quem é idiota? – ela ouviu Fred perguntar. _

_\- Ninguém,..._

_\- Eu, George e Angelina estamos indo a um pub... – ele começou._

_\- Ah certo... Divirtam-se – ele sorriu._

_\- Você quer ir conosco? Está como eu? Precisando afogar as mágoas? – Hermione apoiou-se na pia e cruzou os braços. Pensando._

_\- É exatamente disso que estou precisando. Vou só me trocar. _

_Ela subiu as escadas correndo. Fazia uma noite quente incomum para o verão londrino. Abriu seu malão e começou a jogar roupas pela cama. Ouviu uma leve batida na porta e viu o rosto de Angelina. _

_\- Posso entrar? – Hermione assentiu – O que houve aqui?_

_\- Não sei o que vestir..._

_\- Quer algo simples ou algo... mais provocante? – a negra falou sentando-se ao lado de Hermione e mexendo nas roupas. _

_\- Provocante... _

_\- Certo... pelo que eu conheço de Fred... Não me olhe assim. Todo mundo é cego por não perceber que tem uma queda por ele. Use essa saia, essa blusa e esse sapato – enquanto falava lançava as roupas para Hermione – Deixe seu cabelo solto – com um feitiço fez uma maquiagem em Hermione que destacava os olhos redondos e castanhos. _

_\- Você é mais rápida que Gina. Obrigada, Angelina – falou olhando-se no espelho – Só que não vai adiantar... – sem responder, a outra bruxa puxou Hermione pela mão._

_\- Apenas aja naturalmente e, se não for para ficar com ele... procure outro bruxo bonito. O pub onde vamos é lugar garantido! – as duas riram._

_\- Garantido para... – George perguntou puxando a namorada pela cintura._

_\- Para Hermione encontrar alguém e beijar até ter câimbra na boca. _

_\- Você está muito bonita, Hermione – George falou – Claro que vai encontrar um bruxo para beijar loucamente! Não é, Fred? – ele cutucou o irmão, que nada respondeu. _

_Eles aparataram e chegaram à frente de um pub tipicamente inglês. Seu interior era decorado por diversas flâmulas e bandeiras de times de quadribol pelo mundo. Os três pareciam conhecer algumas pessoas, entre clientes e funcionários._

_Sentaram-se e pediram cerveja amanteigada. Começaram a conversar sobre trivialidades, quando um bruxo que eles conheciam e Hermione não, apareceu._

_\- Fred! George! – ele cumprimentou os rapazes e deu um rápido beijo no rosto de Angelina – Você eu não conheço. Não está mais com Alicia?m- voltou-se para Fred._

_\- Terminamos – o ruivo respondeu com a voz ríspida._

_\- Você é rápido – outro falou olhando para Hermione. Ela não gostou daquele olhar. _

_\- Ela é uma amiga – Fred respondeu._

_\- Sendo assim – sem pedir, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela – Prazer, Leonard. _

_\- Hermione – ela falou estendendo a mão. Fred impediu o toque dizendo._

_\- Não, Leornard. Ela está fora da sua lista._

_\- Qual é, Fred? – o outro falou._

_\- Você é solteira? – Hermione ia responder, mas Fred adiantou-se novamente._

_\- Leonard, estou falando sério. Procure outra – e o ruivo puxou a cadeira de Hermione. Ela balançou sobre o acento. O bruxo encarou os dois ruivos. Achou melhor ir embora. _

_\- Fred! Que merda foi essa?_

_\- Esse cara é um imbecil, Hermione! – Fred falou - Deveria me agradecer!_

_\- Eu sei me livrar de imbecis!_

_\- Eu vi muito bem como sabe... – tornou a falar irônico._

_\- Sim, eu sei. Quer ver? Vá a merda, Fred Weasley! – e saiu da mesa. George tentou disfarçar o riso._

_\- Desculpe, meu camarada, mas essa foi muito boa! – Fred olhou para Angelina que não disfarçava a risada. Irritado, levantou e foi atrás de Hermione. _

_Ela achou o caminho até o balcão e pediu um uísque de fogo. Pensava milhares de xingamentos que dificilmente teria coragem de proferir. _

_\- Desculpe – ele falou encostando-se ao balcão ao lado dela. Ele sabia muito bem porque ela tinha ficado tão irritada. _

_\- Você agiu como _ele. _E nem é meu namorado. _

_\- Desculpe. É que aquele cara é um completo filho da puta._

_\- Eu percebi isso assim que ele chegou. _

_Fred virou-se e também pediu um uísque de fogo. Quando chegou, falou:_

_\- Vamos recomeçar, ok? – eles brindaram._

_\- Como você está?_

_\- Sofrendo. Quer dizer... Não que eu a amasse... Eu gostava de estar com ela, estávamos namorando e, sair com outras pessoas, não estava nos nossos planos. Meus planos._

_\- Um brinde aos amores desfeitos – ela falou brindando novamente. _

_Um copo virou dois. O segundo brinde transformou-se no terceiro. A piada sem graça tornou-se extremamente hilária e o chão já não era tão firme quanto antes. Acenaram, despedindo-se de George e Angelina. Depois de mais algumas doses saíram cantando (e dançando) pelas ruas de Hogsmead:_

Movimente seu corpo como um trasgo peludo

Aprendendo a balançar e rodar

Gire como um elfo maluco

_E os dois de mãos dadas imitavam as palavras que cantavam, de forma totalmente desajeitada._

Dançando sozinho

Dance para baixo como um unicórnio

Não pare até o amanhecer

_\- Calem a boca, seus bêbados! – alguém gritou pela janela. Mas eles não ligaram. Continuavam cantando e dançando. _

Jogue suas mãos para o ar

Como um bicho-papão, só não se preocupe

Você pode dançar O Hipogrifo?

Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma,ma,ma

Voe de um penhasco

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Mergulhe para o chão

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Girando, e girando, e girando, e girando

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

_Exaustos sentaram em um banco próximo à Casa dos Gritos. Rindo. _

_\- Achooo que não podemoshh apatarar assim – Hermione falou._

_\- Apatarar? _

_Começaram a rir ainda mais. Fizeram sinal com a varinha e o Noitibus apareceu. Entraram rindo e, ignorando os outros bruxos, informaram aonde iam. _

_Os dois seguravam-se e iam gritando como se tivessem andando em uma montanha-russa, embora Fred não soubesse o que era. Não se importavam o xingamento do motorista sobre transportar "bebuns sem juízo"._

_Entraram na Toca rindo e se apoiando na porta. E apoiando-se um no outro. _

Voxê pode dançar O Hiprogifo?

Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma,ma,ma

_Fred recomeçou a cantar trocando as letras ainda mais e pulando pela sala e Hermione ficou rindo. _

Voe de um penhasco _Ele subia no sofá _

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Mergulhe para o chão _e pulava para o chão_

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

_Hermione dobrava-se de rir da dança completamente desajeitada sem acreditar que estivesse fazendo o mesmo minutos antes. No último trecho do refrão, ele a puxou..._

Girando, e girando, e girando, e girando

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

_Os dois rodaram até ficarem tontos. Tentaram sentar no sofá, mas foram ao chão. Ambos riam. Hermione deitou-se. Lutava contra a risada._

_\- Minha bochecha está doendo de tanto rir – ela falou. Percebeu que Fred estava deitado ao seu lado. Então, ele se moveu, ficando sobre ela. Imediatamente a risada cessou._

_\- Sabe o que pensei outro dia? – a voz embargada. Trôpega. Hermione sentia o cheiro dele misturado ao aroma do uísque. Ficou mais bêbada. Não tinha forças para responder – O quanto você é bonita e o quão Rony foi idiota por ter ficado com a Brown._

_Não. Nada de palavra._

_Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a. _

_As mãos de Hermione não tentaram impedir o movimento. Apenas foram até a nuca dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Ajeitou-se sob o corpo dele. Ele sentiu o movimento e gemeu. Nada os inibiria. Estavam cegos pelo desejo e pela bebida. As mãos dele foram até a coxa dela. Hermione ajeitou as pernas. Abrindo-se para ele. Outro gemido. As mãos dele continuavam a percorrer as coxas macias. Subindo com fúria. Apertando-a. Ele saiu de cima dela e puxou rapidamente a própria camisa e tirou o sapato. _

_Hermione subiu no colo dele, que apoiou as costas no sofá. Eles gemeram palavras sem sentido. Fred sentia os seios delas contra seu peito. Precisava toca-los. Rasgou a blusa dela. Gemeu contra a pele alva. Ela não usava sutiã e aquilo o tinha excitado desde o momento que a vira descer as escadas horas mais cedo. Ela sentia a pressão do sexo dele sob seu corpo. Esfregava-se arrancando mais gemidos dele. Aquilo a deixa em êxtase. _

_Terminaram de despir-se com sofreguidão. Os corpos suados pela atividade e o tempo quente. Eles sorriam, beijavam-se, entregavam-se. Se Molly soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele tapete,..._

_Hermione acordou e não conseguiu levantar. Sentiu um peso sobre sua cintura. Imagens sobre a noite anterior... sobre a madrugada caíram como uma raio sobre sua cabeça. Ela pulou gritando:_

_\- FRED WEASLEY! – ele assustou e sentou de supetão. Olhou para Hermione sem entender como ela vestia a blusa dele. Olhou para si. Totalmente sem roupa. _

_\- Merlin, eu transei com a sabe-tudo! – ele falou rindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos. _

_\- E você acha isso engraçado? Oh... Eu nunca fiz isso... Caso de uma noite. E você aí... rindo... _

_\- Qual o motivo do desespero? – ele ficou em pé, sem preocupar-se em se cobrir e achou graça do rubor de Hermione – Não tem nada aqui que você não tenha visto, tocado... ou beijado... – o riso aumentou quando ela ficou mais vermelha que Rony nervoso e abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir reagir. Ele aproximou-se dela, que foi para trás. Mais um passo. Ela caiu sobre o sofá. Fred inclinou-se sobre ela. Uma mão em cada lado da cabeça dela. As bocas próximas – Ou o motivo do desespero é por que não foi uma boa noite de sexo selvagem... Se bem que eu acho que você gostou... pela maneira que gemeu e implorou por mim._

_Ela gaguejou uma resposta. A cada palavra, o ruivo beijava o contorno dos lábios dela. Hermione cedeu e abriu seus lábios. Fred puxou-a para si, levantando-a do sofá. As unhas dela percorreram as costas dele. _

_Um barulho vindo de fora os separou._

_\- Merda! Seus pais chegaram!_

_\- Como? Eles não viriam na próxima semana? – ele disse procurando sua varinha. Hermione começou procurar suas roupas – O que está fazendo? Não é hora para arrumação!_

_\- Não podemos deixar a sala assim! – ela protestou. Os passos mais próximos._

_\- Suba! Eu cuido disso! Vá logo, Hermione! – ela saiu correndo, ainda vestindo a camisa dele. Fred fez um floreio e juntou todas as roupas espalhadas. Sem esperar mais, aparatou antes que seus pais pudessem ouvir qualquer som._

_Ele aparatou diretamente no meio da sala do flat que dividia com seu gêmeo. _

_\- Fred?! Mas que porra você está fazendo pelado?!_

_\- Parece que nossos queridos papai e mamãe resolveram antecipar a volta – George olhou ainda sem entender._

_\- E por que você estaria pelado na casa d- - então ele percebeu uma pequena calcinha rosa na mão do irmão – Por favor, não me diga você fez o que eu estou pensando que você fez... Tire esse sorriso da cara! – George estava realmente nervoso – Por Merlin, Fred! Juro que não quero estar perto quando Ron e Harry descobrirem o que fez. _

_\- Não foi nada de mais... – Fred falou indo para seu quarto e seu irmão o seguindo._

_\- Para você! Nada de mais para você! – eles ouviram um som de aparatação vindo da sala – Merda, Fred! É Angie. Depois continuamos essa conversa. _

_Mas Fred não queria saber. Ele queria Hermione. Estavam embriagados, mas agora, mais que nunca, agradecia o irmão cabeça de rabanete. Ele estava embriagado dela. Guardou a peça íntima da morena em sua gaveta. Aquela seria uma boa desculpa para vê-la novamente. _

_Hermione não acreditava. Quase tinha sido pega. Jogou a blusa de Fred no seu malão. Bem no fundo do malão, tomou um banho rápido e desceu para tomar café. Por sorte, seu nervosismo não foi percebido e, logo que pôde, voltou para sua casa. Simplesmente não acreditava na madrugada que tinha tido com Fred. Com Fred. _

_O dia passou lentamente. Hermione estava sentada lendo quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Olhou para o relógio. 18h37. Não tinha ideia quem pudesse ser. _

_Abriu e encontrou o ruivo parado marotamente no batente da porta, girando em seu indicar a calcinha que ela usava no dia anterior. Sentiu o rubor subindo e puxou-o pela camisa para dentro da casa._

_\- Você bebeu? E se algum vizinho visse?_

_Ele não respondeu. Pelo menos não imediatamente. Seu olhar percorreu o corpo dela. Hermione usava sua camisa. Aquela era, sem dúvida, a imagem mais sexy que já vira. Seus cabelos cheios bagunçados em um coque. Jogando a calcinha em qualquer lugar, tomou os lábios dela. As feições sérias foram suavizando enquanto sentia os lábios no dele. Desmanchou-se em gemidos._

_Os encontros entre os dois eram assim. Quente. Fogo. Depois dormiam juntos, sem pressa de separar-se. Assistiam filmes trouxas e bebiam uísque. Embriagavam-se. Depois riam do que podiam lembrar que fizeram. Faziam amor na casa dela. Todos os cômodos. Na casa de Fred. Em hotéis bruxos. Trouxas. _

_E ela contou sobre seu breve romance com Krum. A forma como ele queria dominá-la. Decidir tudo sobre. Fred via as corujas que ele mandava chegando, Hermione apenas ignorando, mandando a ave de volta, sem resposta. Aquilo o incomodava, mas ele nunca disse. _

_E o tempo foi passando e não percebiam o quanto se conheciam. O quanto completavam um a frase do outro. Não percebiam que andavam de mãos dadas. Nem que se serviam um ao outro na Toca. Quer dizer... Apenas, um deles não notava. Todos olhavam aquilo calados. Mas George, não queria mais ficar calado. Os meses se passavam._

_Em certos momentos, parece que o destino conspira contra algumas pessoas. E o destino conspirou contra Hermione. O destino e certo ruivo com uma dose de covardia..._

_\- George?! – o gêmeo perguntou ao sentir a mão que impedia sua aparatação._

_\- Que merda pensa que está fazendo com Hermione?_

_\- Estamos curtindo._

_\- Curtindo? Para você é isso, não é? Curtição?_

_\- Para ela também. Agora solte meu braço senão vou me atrasar. - George não soltou._

_\- Nunca achei que falaria isso, mas... Você é idiota ou algo do tipo?_

_\- Algo do tipo. Solte-me, George._

_\- Então é cego – o outro falou ignorando o pedido do irmão. _

_\- Cego?_

_\- Por achar que para ela é curtição. Ela é apaixonada por você. – George falou, braço com seu irmão._

_\- Como? – Fred perguntou sem esconder sua surpresa._

_\- Você me ouviu – soltou o braço do seu irmão – Ela não é qualquer uma que você possa ficar transando por transar. – Fred sentiu seu punho fechar com raiva._

_\- Eu não a vejo _dessa forma_. _

_\- Certo, o que vocês têm? – o outro olhou interrogativo – Vocês são ficantes, namorados, parceiros de trepada,... – Sem saber o que responder, Fred apenas repetiu suas últimas palavras._

_\- Eu não a vejo dessa forma. - E aparatou._

_Só que não foi para casa de Hermione. Foi até o correio central e mandou uma carta para Hermione dizendo que se atrasaria um pouco, mas para ela não se preocupar. Foi até o Três Vassouras e pediu uma dose de uísque. Virou. Pediu outra. _

_\- Será que podemos conversar? – ouviu uma voz ao seu lado._

_\- Alicia..._

_Hermione não entendeu a carta de Fred, mas resolveu esperar. Esperou por algumas horas. Nada. Mandou uma coruja para o flat e não obteve resposta. Muito mais tarde, recebeu outra coruja dele explicando que surgiu um imprevisto, mas que ele apareceria no dia seguinte para conversarem. _

_Ele de fato apareceu. Assim que chegou, Hermione notou algo estranho. Sentaram-se em silêncio no sofá._

_\- Hermione, o que tenho para falar não é fácil. – e, assim, ela viu o seu mundo desmoronando a cada palavra._

_\- Fale de uma vez – ela pediu segurando as lágrimas. A voz embargada não o enganou. _

_\- Ontem, antes de vir para cá, passei no Três Vassouras e.. bem... encontrei Alicia._

_\- Sei... – a morena desviou o olhar. Não precisava olhar. Não queria olhar. Era dolorido demais._

_\- Ela se arrependeu e pediu uma chance._

_\- Ela te traiu – disse num fio de voz. _

_\- Foi um erro._

_\- Eu nunca fiz e nem faria isso com você – com coragem ela voltou a encara-lo._

_\- Talvez, acontece que não somos namorados – no fundo, Fred sabia que não precisava ter dito essas palavras._

_\- Bom, - Hermione levantou-se – se não somos namorados, você não me deve nenhuma explicação ou justificativa. Você tem mais de um jeito de ir embora da minha casa. E não volte mais. _

\- Vá embora. Vá para qualquer lugar. Só, por favor, não faça isso comigo.

\- Eu te amo – ele falou ainda segurando o corpo dela. Então, Hermione não aguentou. Sentiu as primeiras lágrimas descendo.

\- Não brinque com essas coisas. Você me trocou por outra.

\- Não fiquei com ela por mais do que alguns dias. Entenda que tive medo.

\- Medo? – ele percebeu o tom sarcástico.

\- Medo. Quando Alicia me traiu doeu muito e eu nem era totalmente apaixonado por ela. Com você... Eu tive medo de te perder, medo que algo acontecesse.

\- Como ousa me comparar a ela?

\- Eu tive medo, Hermione, e agi como um maldito covarde – ele contou rapidamente da conversa com George – E eu... eu percebi que sentia o mesmo. Algo insano. Forte. Louco. Desvairado. Eu podia, eu posso, beijar você uma vez ou dez vezes... e meu coração ainda dispara. Minha maior certeza é que se te beijar durante anos, sentirei a mesma coisa. Sempre. Eu te amo.

\- Fred,... por favor...

\- Eu sei que te magoei. Que quebrei sua confiança – ele aproximou-se mais um pouco – Farei de tudo. Vamos recomeçar. Um jantar amanhã. Luz de velas. Eu preparo. Depois de algumas saídas, peço você em namoro. De joelhos – Hermione sorriu timidamente – Um dia vou para sua casa e, quando estiver segura, fazemos amor loucamente...

\- Como nos velhos tempos.

\- Como nos velhos tempos.

Fred desceu uma de suas mãos para as costas dela e a outra foi a nuca. Sentiram o corpo um do outro mais próximos do que estiveram por meses.

Aquilo era certo e perfeito demais.

Sorriram.

As bocas se aproximaram. Os hálitos de desejo, saudade e chocolate. Beijaram-se. Fred achou que não poderia ser mais feliz.

_Epílogo relâmpago._

Colocou a criança na cama e ajeitou as cobertas. Depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa do menino. Conferiu se as janelas estavam fechadas e se o quarto estava aquecido. Fazia uma noite gelada e a neva caía insistentemente. Olhou para o lado. Fred fazia o mesmo com a outra criança. Observaram os gêmeos adormecidos do batente da porta. Fred a abraçava por trás. Suas mãos repousando delicadamente na barriga proeminente de Hermione. Teriam mais gêmeos. Dessa vez, duas meninas.

E Fred percebeu que poderia ser mais feliz. É apenas estar com Hermione.

Ahhhhhhhh que epílogo piegassss rsrs

Mas, estou num momento piegas, então perdoem.

Dedicatória:

Rê Malfoy – _trocar para Weasley!_ Rsrs Minha companheira e confidente da nossa febre Fredística, com quem posso compartilhar ideias, risadas, Fred e Draco.

Nana Oldman – que, apesar de sumida das fics, não abandona nenhuma das minhas escritas. Inclusive nos nomes mais esdrúxulos que eu possa inventar.


End file.
